


Tidal

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa's emotions only work in extremes no middle grounds, Reunions, just speculating 'til January
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Isa returns to them as himself, and when the others leave, Kairi stays behind.





	Tidal

In the end, it was Isa who came to them, rather than the other way around. 

Heads turned, as they all noticed the presence of a corridor of darkness, and then saw a tall figure in a black coat step out, head bowed but his shock of blue hair singling him out.

Kairi felt - she felt a lot of things. Fear was there, as was worry, but something in her heart was telling her that it was going to be okay, that there weren’t any threats here.

She hears Lea’s choked gasp as they realise that despite the sigil being branded into the former Nobody’s face, Isa’s eyes are _green._

Isa stands his ground, seemingly impassive. As though he felt that he had every right to be there, back in Radiant Garden, in the broad daylight.

It’s Lea of course who rushes forward, Lea who starts talking Isa’s ear off - and she can see a slight twitch in the man’s eyes that means, especially now he’s got his heart back, which is _his_  heart, all his own, it seems, he’s getting annoyed.

She’d been scared of that, once. It’s quite something to realise that she doesn’t feel scared _now._

_“Woah_ , hey!” The tone of Lea’s voice takes a sharp turn for concern, and she starts, hesitantly, to make steps toward them. She can see Sora and Riku doing the same. “Don’t think I can’t tell you’ve been through hell.”

Isa frowns at him, but then looks away, which is telling, she thinks. 

Lea leans in a little closer, hands on Isa’s shoulders, and Kairi is just close enough to hear him say  _“You don’t have to act like you’re okay,”_ and it looked for a moment like he was going to say something more, but then Isa’s startling everyone by falling to his knees.

Riku’s the one who runs off, saying he’s going to go find Mickey and everyone in the castle, and Sora gets the message, racing off to tell Leon and the others.

Kairi stays put. She debates finding an excuse to be elsewhere, but decides in the end that no, this is exactly where she needs to be, awkward or not.

“I...” she still jumps slightly all the same at the voice of the man who’d used her as leverage against Sora. “Did not expect that you would not also wish to find some excuse to leave,” he says.

“Mmm... I don’t think you’re giving everyone enough credit,” she says, hands linked in front of her, and a smile on her face. Lea looks up at her, and she can see the hope in his eyes that she’ll say something that would help. “Everyone’s been fighting so hard just to save everyone Xehanort’s hurt, you know? And I promised, when I started my keyblade training - I won’t just sit back and let everyone else do everything this time. I’m going to fight too. So... because of that, you two can catch up, and I’ll stand guard, so you don’t have to worry.”

It’s then that she notices for the first time how Isa’s eyes are shining - not the way they had the last time, glowing with berserker rage, but glistening with tears which first only threatened with their presence, then it seemed as though all of them came crashing out at once. 

_Like a tidal wave,_  she thought.

But things were going to be okay now. She knew that, even as she looked away to watch the sun begin to touch the tops of the buildings, casting long shadows in the late autumn afternoon.


End file.
